This invention relates to arrow quivers and more particularly to a unique bow-mounted quiver.
Heretofore various forms of arrow quivers have been proposed which are mountable directly to a bow structure. Although providing ready access to the arrows, the use of most of these prior structures has been accompanied by various problems. For example, these quivers are usually bolted rigidly to the bow in a more-or-less permanent fashion, by the use of bolts which extend through the bow structure. As a result, the bow must have through-holes drilled in it, defacing and weakening the bow, and the user is unable to readily remove the quiver from the bow absent the use of hand tools. This problem is especially aggravated when the quiver is used on a hunting bow in field situations. Also, a broadhead arrows have become increasingly popular for use in hunting game. These arrows generally include a plurality of razor-sharp blades which extend rearwardly from the point or tip of the arrow. The number of these blades may vary from two to eight, for example, depending upon the specific type of game being hunted. When employing prior bow-mounted quiver structures with these forms of arrows, results have not been totally satisfactory. Upon removing the broadhead arrows from prior quivers, an annoying and undesired clicking noise caused by contact between the broadhead of adjacent arrows or with the quiver structure itself is produced. This clicking noise can alert the game to the presence of the hunter. Further, since contact by the razor-sharp blades is made with the quiver or with adjacent arrows, the broadhead may be damaged and the blades may become dulled or nicked.
In addition, many prior bow-mounted quiver structures have not provided adequate protection to a hunter from injury should he trip and fall on the quiver. The shield which may extend around the arrowheads has generally not provided adequate protection. In the event of a fall, the blades may cut right through the shield. Furthermore, presently-available bow-mounted quivers are not readily adaptable to a wide variety of bow designs. For example, the type of bow commonly referred to as a compound bow is now gaining wide popularity, but due to the curvature and unconventional shape of such a bow structure, and the reduced space available for mounting of a quiver, previously-known quivers have not been readily adaptable for stable mounting on the bow. Further, presently-available quivers are not readily adaptable for right or left-hand mounting, due primarily to the method of securing the quivers to the bow.
Therefore, a need exists for a bow-mounted quiver that securely supports a plurality of arrows, particularly of the broadhead-type; that is readily adaptable to a wide variety of bows including compound bows, that permits ready mounting and dismounting of the quiver from the bow without the use of hand tools; and that reduces or limits the undesirable noise and damage to the arrowheads attendant to the removal of an arrow from the quiver.